Friends Forever
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, nuestras aventuras y sueños también, hemos crecido.. pero aunque los años avancen seguiremos siendo siempre amigos. Para los fans de Beyblade.One-shot SongFic


**Género:** Shounen

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade By Aoiki Takao

**Dedicación****:** Para todos los fans de beyblade y aquellas escritoras con las que tuve el honor de escribir

**Aclaraciones:** La narración está dividida entre el recuerdo y el presente. La letra de la canción esta algo modificada.

**Música:** Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C

.+**Friends****Forever**+.

Vamos papá corre que llegamos tarde!- con el pulso acelerado esquiva torpemente a cada transeúnte que se le atraviesa

Ya voy… ya voy – "desde cuando da las órdenes?"

Intento dar alcance a esa pequeña versión suya que iba más adelante con una agilidad que él recordaba tener en aquellos años, aunque la mente diera el intento de realizar las mismas piruetas que hacía aquel joven, el cuerpo no colabora.

Pero los años pasan…. Y aquellos días de gloria… también

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_.+.+.+.+.+._

"- Y EL CAMPEON MUNDIAL POR QUINTA VEZ CONSECUTIVA!

Se apagan las luces del escenario para crear más expectativa en el ambiente, aunque todos saben la respuesta se dejan llevar por el aura de misterio aguardando a que el hombre termine la presentación.

–TAKAO KINOMIYA!

La multitud se quiebra en gritos histéricos cuando un haz de luz ilumina al moreno parado en la tarima más alta sosteniendo jubiloso un Beyblade gritando de emoción al igual que todos los fanáticos"

.+.+.+.+.+

Espera! – grito sin aire agachándose para apoyar sus mano en su rodilla tratando de devolver el aire a sus pulmones , vergonzoso es no poder dar alcance a tu propio hijo- Makoto… espera

Pero… papá!

El chiquillo se aproximo hasta quedar frente al encorvado adulto

-… te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras…

… ya sé que lo dijiste… pe..

…además ya soy un niño grande

… se que ya eres grande..

… tu ya fuiste ahí muchas veces

…si ya sé que he ido ahí muchas..

… además ya estas viejo

… si ya sé que estoy vie….HEY! YO NO ESTOY VIE…- protesto levantándose tan rápido que su espalda término haciendo CRAK- ..AUCH!.. - volvió a encorvarse adolorido- mi espalda - murmuro bajito

… ves?

Por supuesto que no estoy viejo!- encaro herido en el orgullo- …solo me falta práctica

Huy… pues te faltan treinta años de práctica… no? Jajajajaja- comenzó a correr de nuevo a sabiendas que su padre estaría detrás de él en cualquier momento

Ven aquí pequeño demonio y sabrás en que si tengo practica... en darte palizas!

Las personas que transitan contemplan extrañadas como el niño de cabellera azul corre riendo mientras un adulto cuya actitud bien podría compararse con la de un niño trata de darle alcance gritando maldiciones adiestra y siniestra.

Aunque de hecho, aún sigue siendo un niño… un Gran niño

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

.+.+.+.+.+.

"- SORPRESA!- gritaron en coro al momento que se encendían las luces para revelar una habitación abarrotada de los que alguna vez fueron rivales pero que ahora solo conocía con la palabra de amigos… su familia.

- Felicidades Takao! Volviste a hacerlo- el rubio fue el primero en ir a abrazarlo

- Gra-gracias – sonrió apenado colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza al momento que un ligero sonrojo invadía su cara- esto… no era necesario

- Pero claro que sí!- Ray le dio un golpe en la espalda para animarlo- no todos los días se ganan cinco campeonatos mundiales

- Pero no lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes!

- Claro que no!... solo que tú te llevas el trofeo y la fiesta- de brazos cruzados Daichi desvío la mirada aparentemente molesto

- Acaso estoy escuchando a Daichi… celoso?- se burlo Hiromi acercándose al pelirrojo que no se atrevía a dar la cara-… esta fiesta es para todo el grupo... no solo para Takao – aclaro sin abandonar su sonrisa- es para los antiguos y los nuevos Bladebreakers- tomo el mentón del chico para terminar viendo los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos del chico- Daichi?

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
and this is how it feels_

- Por supuesto que no!... él se lo está llevando todo!- grito apartando con brusquedad la mano de la castaña- se lleva la gloria… se lleva nuestro equipo… se va!- unas lagrimas rebeldes escaparon de su ojos- ERES UN COBARDE!- apunto acusatoriamente al peliazul- SABES QUE TE VENCERE ALGUN DIA… POR ESO TE VAS!...pa-para que no pueda ganarte – las palabras salían en un tono más grave.

Sintió como unos brazos se posaban en su hombros y alzo los ojos para verlo aunque fuera borroso

-Tú y yo siempre seremos rivales- aclaro con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos -… y amigos- sentencio dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los otros miembros hacían los mismo y ponían una mano en el hombro del más pequeño.

- Eso dicen ahora… pero yo se que después todos se irán!

-Claro que no!... seguiremos aquí … tal vez no de la misma forma… pero nunca dejaremos de estar aquí

- Tiene razón Daichi… nunca dejaremos de ser un equipo

- Este no es el fin de los bladebreakers… ….Solo es un nuevo comienzo"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

-Con que te crees mejor que tu padre eh!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…ba-basta!- desesperado el chico se revolvía en el pasto tratando de escapar de las "garras" de su padre- JAJAJAJAJAJA PAPAAAA JAJAJAJA ES-ESTAS MATANDOME JAJAJAJAJA

-Eso te enseñara a respetar a tus mayores jovencito- intensificó las cosquillas en la zona del vientre del niño a sabiendas que era el lugar más sensible- Ahora Dilo!

- JAMAS! JAJAJAJAJA… BASTA!

- Tu lo quisiste!.. Ahora sufrirás!- las cosquillas se volvieron tan rápidas que se sentían como un montón de hormigas en su estomago

-JAJAJAJA DE ACUERDO JAJAJAJA ME RINDO! JAJAJAJAJA... – su cuerpo se relajo al instante, se calmo una vez que su padre se detuvo- ufff ufff

Aprovecho que el chico trataba de recuperar el aliento, con los brazos abiertos tirado en el césped su pecho subiendo y bajando a la misma velocidad que en su pulmón volvía el aire, alargo la mano para sacarle de la cabeza aquella vieja gorra con detalles en azul y rojo y comenzó a ondearla como una bandera por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

- Hey!... devuélvemela!- extendió la mano para tomarla al tiempo que el mayor se levantaba evitando que pudiese alcanzarla

-Si la quieres… ven por ella!- alzo la mano al cielo con el gorro en ella.

-Eso no es justo!

Grito frustrado pues cada vez que daba un salto para conseguirla el adulto solo la elevaba un poco más logrando que su intento fracase.

- Eres más alto que yo… eres un abusivo!

- O tu eres un enano!JAJAJAJA- corriendo de espalda sin ver su camino le daba una mueca de burla al ver como su heredero lo perseguía infructuosamente mientras él le ponía la gorra enfrente- Jajajaja a tu edad yo era maaaaaaaa….-

PUM

Cayo de culo al suelo por no haber visto aquel pedazo de plástico viejo semi enterrado en la tierra junto con el mini peliazul que tampoco pudo detenerse a tiempo para evitar chocar.

-Ibas a decir…. alto?- sonrío tumbado sobre el pecho de su padre- jajajajaja!

El mayor solo atino a revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa igual a la suya

- No hagas eso!- se aparto acomodando el cabello- me despeinas.

-Claro… como si te peinaras- bufo divertido por su reacción, tomo un momento para sentarse y contemplar aquel pedazo de plástico sucio responsable del dolor en su parte trasera, ladeo la cabeza tratando de asimilar que objeto era, una formación ovalada sobresalía mientras lo demás estaba enterrado, probablemente en su mejor momento aquello fue de un vivo color azul ahora quedaba reducido a una triste versión celeste grisácea y algo verdosa por el moho... un antiguo estadio de entrenamiento.

No recordaba haber pasado por el puente cuando corrían… de hecho no recordaba haber estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, apoyo la mano en el suelo y se levanto completamente para admirar el lugar que alguna vez fue el testigo de sus más descabelladas aventuras sus enfrentamientos más fieros y momentos divertidos… ahora completamente desierto. Según el recordaba esa zona era un desfile de estadios de beyblades con un montón de niños tratando de probarse a sí mismos y a sus compañeros de juego lo mucho que habían avanzado.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

.+.+.+.+.+.

"-TAKAO BASTA!

-SUELTEN ME!- los cuerpos de Ray y Max se interponían en su camino hacia la oficina del presidente de la BBA- DEJEN ME PASAR!

- TAKAO!- apremio el chino forcejeando con uno de los brazos de este- NECESITAS CALMARTE!...

-NECESITAS PENSARLO BIEN!

-PENSARLO UN COMINO!... QUITENCE!

El pelinegro lo sostenía por los brazos detrás de su espalda en tanto el rubio se mantenía delante de él en caso de que lograra zafarse.

- Y desde cuando Takao piensa?- se escucho al momento en que el bicolor abría la puerta del despacho para encontrarse con el tumulto creado por sus ex compañeros. Todos se detuvieron para mirarlo, parado frente a ellos con un traje de apariencia muy costoso, una mano en el pomo de la puerta la otra sosteniendo unos papeles.

Kai hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que soltaran al chico.

- …lo hiciste?- avanzo un paso el ojiazul al no tener más resistencia por parte de los otros, pero al ver la media sonrisa que comenzaba dibujarse en rostro del ruso no necesito contestación.

-P-pro… por qué?

- Era tiempo de un cambio… lo viejo debe irse

-Kai!- Hiromi le observo indignada-… no se trata de eso

- HIPOCRITA!... Tu no serías quien eres ahora si no fuera por esta empresa.

- Y tú necesitas de esta empresa para no quedar en el olvido… patético

- MALDITO BASTARDO!- bramo corriendo a su dirección pero cualquier intento de golpearlo se trunco cuando este con unos simples movimientos hizo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo

- Cómo pudiste?- sus ojos irradiaban furia mal contenida y cierto sentimiento de humillación.

- No había alternativa

-Takao por favor.. – La castaña se aproximo para ayudarle-… tienes que comprender que…

-MENTIRA!- aparto con brusquedad la mano de la chica tambaleando al levantarse- son puras patrañas!

-La BBA fue a la quiebra!- sentencio Kai lanzando los papeles en dirección al nipón-… como dije, no había opción.

El moreno miro los papeles desparramados en el suelo, no creyendo una sola palabra, pero las cifras marcadas en rojo hablan por sí solas.

-Los accionistas.. – continuo el tatuado- … creen que lo mejor será que a partir de ahora- alzo la mirada hacia el chico- yo me encargue de los asuntos de la empresa.

-Están…. despidiéndome?

Sus ojos fueron recorriendo el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros al ver afirmativamente que cada uno de ellos ya lo sabían… antes que él.

- No he dicho eso…- ahora fue el turno de Hiwatari de desviar la mirada

- Y que es lo que dices entonces… Kai.

- Renuncia a tu cargo

Aunque no se viera, aquellas palabras recorrieron cada fibra de su cuerpo causándole cierto temblor, el había puesto todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en aquel lugar, los mejores años de su vida, y ahora querían arrebatárselo?, bajo el rostro avergonzado por no haber pensado en aquello.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo que sucede- concluyo curvando una sonrisa dolida- lo tenias planeado… no Kai?- seseo su nombre con amargura

- …-

-No es lo que crees, estamos preocupados- la mano del pelinegro se poso en su hombro.

- MENTIRA!- empujo al pelinegro con fuerza logrando que este chocara contra uno de los estantes golpeándose parte de la cabeza

- Ray!

El rubio socorrió a su amigo al ver como este hacia una mueca al tocar su cabeza

-TAKAO!

-LO TENIAN TODO PLANEADO…. NO?- volvió a gritar- TU!- apunto acusadoramente al bicolor, quien lo miraba sin emoción alguna en el rostro

- Como nunca pudiste ganarme en una beybatalla haces que me despidan!. No eres más que un cobarde!

- Que tonterías dices!- Hiromi tenía los ojos cristalinos tratando de contenerse- tu padre en el hospital y tú aquí hablando de beybatallar?...acaso te escuchas?. No vez que tu familia te necesita! Te la pasas encerrado en tu despacho cuando tu padre agoniza!

- Mi padre está bien!- grito enfurecido- los que no están bien son ustedes! Traicionándome a mis espaldas.

-No te estamos traicionando – escupió Max mientras sujetaba al chino para incorporarlo- Mírate! Te comportas como un idiota… más preocupado por un puesto en el trabajo que por tu propio padre.

- Tu abuelo se revolcaría en su tumba de ver en lo patético que te has vuelto- tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa para enfrentarlo rezongó Kai - acéptalo de una vez!

- Que curioso- sonrió sin ningún ánimo- ahora tu me recuerdas al tuyo.

Un sórdido golpe se escucho en la entrada del despacho una vez que el puño de Hiwatari termino por estrellarse en la cara del moreno lanzándolo cerca del escritorio el cual utilizo para apoyarse cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

-Vete al demonio- susurro sacudiendo la mano con la que le había golpeado- Quiero tu renuncia en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're no more __friends_

Makoto exprimía su gorro con ambas manos logrando que un chorro de agua saliera de la tela, el cabello pegado a la frente y parte de la cara igual que toda su ropa, completamente mojado. Ambos sentados en la hierba junto al rio cerca del puente.

- Si alguien me pregunta le diré que fue tu culpa.

-Solo dile que llovió en la esquina en la que estábamos- el peli azul comenzó a torcer su coleta de caballo- ... Además si no mal recuerdo no fui yo quien salto al rio.

-Pues tampoco salte yo!... Tú me empujaste!

-YO?... empujar a MI propio hijo al rio? Qué clase de padre crees que soy?

Sonrió con ganas al ver la cara de mala leche que tenía su pequeño retoño.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que eres mi padre

- Ah... pues esa es una curiosa historia… Un día tú mamá y yo estábamos en la playa, ella tenía ese biquini pequeñito que te daban ganas de…

-PAPA!... no quiero escuchar la historia de cómo fui hecho!

El menor Kinomiya se levanto abruptamente poniendo la mano en las orejas tratando de fingir que no escucho a su padre decir aquello

-Pero si dijiste que querías saber cómo es que yo soy tu padre, para eso tu mama y yo tuvim…

-YA YA YA!... ya entendí!- movió las manos negando de forma exagerada para detener esa conversación- lo que quiero decir…es que te vio mamá!

-Y preguntas?- exclamo incrédulo- acaso no ves lo extremadamente sexy que es tu padre? Deberías estar contento porque estos genes irremediablemente sexys ahora corren por tus venas….

Una gota comenzó a surcar la frente del chico al escuchar a su progenitor decir comentarios tan narcisistas.

-….son muy pocas las que se resisten

- De golpearte?

- Hey!

-….

Ambos se miraron serios, ojos azules vs ojos azules…. Los labios tensos en un intento de resistir la sonrisa queriendo dibujarse en sus rostros.

-Jajajajajajaja

-Jajajajaja

-Y decían que él loco del grupo era yo.

La voz seria que interrumpió el jolgorio hizo que ambos Kinomiyas callaran de repente y voltearan el rostro, en lo alto de la escalinata que da a la calle, parado, un hombre con una intensa mirada rojiza los observa.

Takao negó con la cabeza al momento que posaba una mano en la cadera.

-No, decían que él amargado del grupo eras tú.

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"La calles estaban desiertas a esa hora, después de que meteorología había anunciado una tormenta de nieve para la noche, las personas solo se apresuraban para llegar a su confortable hogar y refugiarse en el calor de una chimenea o aún mejor, una cama.

Sin duda un simple traje negro no es el mejor abrigo para la temperatura que se avecina, pero ahí sentado en las escaleras del puente eso no parece importante.

Con las piernas dobladas hasta el pecho y sus brazos sirviendo de almohada a la azulina cabeza, palabras como humedad hipotermia o pulmonía carecen de sentido o seriedad, todo se ve resumido al sonido que emite la corriente de agua bajo sus pies y el magnético color del liquido reflejando la luz de la luna naciente. Nada puede ser tan importante como para desviar su atención de aquel mágico proceso, ni siquiera el escozor en sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta o aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos en su mente.

Escucho unos pasos tentativos aproximarse por su espalda, no estaba con ganas de tratar con nadie así que volteo con toda la intención de mandar a ese alguien al demonio cuando se enfrento a unos enormes ojos azules.

-Ma-makoto?

El pequeño, de unos cinco años, con una mano en el barandal desgastado, un pie en un escalón y el otro a mitad de camino de bajar lo miro asustado por su brusca reacción, pero al reconocer al hombre una enorme sonrisa de felicidad de vislumbro en sus infantiles facciones. Luciendo un enorme abrigo verde musgo que lo hacía ver mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era extendió la regordeta mano hacia su progenitor.

-Papi! – exclamo alegre la criatura.

Saliendo de su estupor inicial y pestañeando varias veces para confirmar que esa inocente criatura parada en la escalera no era una ilusión, tomo la mano que el niño le ofrecía, Makoto era muy pequeño para salir de casa él solo, mucho más para encontrarlo.

-Pero… cómo?...

-Quería ver a su padre.

Arriba al inicio de la escalera recostando el codo sobre la baranda del puente Kai no lo miraba pero sabía que le estaba escuchando.

-Este no es lugar para un niño – reprocho tomando al niño en sus brazos- la temperatura está bajando… y quién le cambió el abrigo!

- El negro no combina con sus ojos- sonrió de lado

-Gracioso….- Takao le acomodo la capucha alrededor del cuello para incomodidad del niño- el negro es para el luto

- Si?... bueno –coloco una mano para descansar la cabeza en un posición aburrida-… el luto no combina con los niños.

- Que chistoso… ahora te volviste bromista?

-Ya que tú te volviste él amargado- comento como si nada-… y Daichi no quiso ocupar tu puesto.

- Y lo ocupaste tú?... no sería la primera vez.

- Papi… arriba!- con los brazos extendidos hacia su padre el niño pedía ser cargado.

-Ahora no Makoto

- Sigues con eso?- el bicolor cambio su posición por una más regia- supéralo!

-No estoy de humor para tratar contigo Hiwatari.

- Ya va un año que no estás de humor

- Y que esperabas?... me traicionaron!

- Eso no es cierto!

- Arriba!

-No Makoto- con una de sus manos bajaba los brazos del chico, pero este insistía en subirlos de nuevo- De ti lo esperaba, pero no de ellos.

-El único traidor eres tú!

-Papi!

-Yo?...Makoto… basta!– la cabeza del peliazul iba de su hijo al ruso- me hicieron a un lado… me abandonaron después de todo lo que pasamos juntos!

- Nunca nos fuimos!... estuvimos aquí todo ese tiempo!

- NO ES CIERTO!

- Papi arr…

-HE DICHO QUE NO!

Alzo la voz a tal punto que las venas del cuello saltaban a la vista, con la visión borrosa y la respiración agitada, todo se había acumulado era hora de dejarlo salir.

- PERDI MI EMPLEO… PERDI A MI PADRE…Y DONDE ESTABAN USTEDES!... – sujeto su cabeza con una mano, sentía ganas de vomitar, le dolía el pecho no podía ver nada por la lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos y aun así se sentía furioso, con la vida por ser injusta, con sus amigos por no estar ahí cuando más los necesito, consigo mismo por ser tan idiota-… no estaban… no estaban.

Aún perdido en sus propias emociones, busco con la mirada a su pequeño cuando lo vio ya no en el mismo lugar, estaba abrazado a una de las piernas de Hiwatari en la cima de la escalera escondiendo el rostro, en qué momento llego hasta ahí?

- … Mako-chan?- su hijo se aferraba más a la pierna del ruso, tembló al escucharle decir su nombre, la culpa le sobrevino en segundos-… Makoto?

- Abre los ojos Takao… tú no eres el único que sufre – con una mano sobre la cabeza del niño azulino el tatuado levanto la mirada- perdiste a tú padre… pero Makoto también perdió a su abuelo- con ambos brazos elevo al infante quien no perdió tiempo en aferrarse a su cuello- te necesita.

- Aquí estoy... no quise asustarte, papi esta aquí cariño…- susurro aproximándose a ellos- yo estoy aquí- afirmo mirando a Kai

- Demuéstralo-afilo la mirada- deja de vivir en el pasado… tu hijo es el presente!

-Pero yo… -aquel malestar se intensifico, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del bicolor mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en la espalda del niño-…no quise que papa muriera… Hitoshi me odia por no haber estado ahí con él, ahora mi hijo también.

-Ah… tienes que ser tan dramático?- reviro los ojos, un Kinomiya en cada hombro ya era demasiado cursi- es tu hermano ya se le pasara…. Y en cuanto a tu hijo… espera que se vuelva adolecente.

-Jejeje

Un extraño ruidito comenzó a salir de la boca del moreno una mescla sonido nasal y algo mas, el bicolor no sabía decir si estaba llorando o riendo puesto que no podía verle el rostro y el no era un experto en el tema.

-Takao… estas…. llorando?

Pero el moreno no respondió, y tampoco dio señal de querer cambiar de posición, lo cual comenzó a incomodar al ruso puesto que aquel bodoque que tenía pesaba y encima teniendo que cargar con su hijo.

El infante mostro ser el primero en reaccionar, pues metió la manito en un bolsillo de su enorme abrigo para sacar una golosina que tenía guardada, dubitativo de querer deshacerse de semejante tesoro lo miro un rato de distintos ángulos hasta que estrechó el brazo dirigiéndolo al peli azul mayor, al ver movimiento el moreno se incorporo levemente para ver lo que su hijo le ofrecía.

-Para… mí?- una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro marcado por algunas gotas salinas al tomar el dulce que le ofrecía aquella manita.

El pequeño solo asintió mirándolo con aquellos ojotes azules cristalizados, pues en su pueril mente cada vez que él se sentía triste le daban una golosina para animarlo, y él no quería ver a su papi tan triste.

-Ven con papi- tomo de lleno al niño y lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello siendo correspondido desde el primer momento- lo siento cariño, no quise asustarte… tu eres lo más importante para mí.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un buen tiempo hasta que los ánimos se calmaron.

-Gracias… - sonrió observando a Kai quien comenzaba la retirada, este volteo al escucharlo y sonrió.

- Sabes…- comento como si nada, mirando hacia el cielo-… aún hay un puesto libre, en la nueva BBA, por si te interesa.

Takao sonrió pensando en la sub real escena, ellos en el inicio del puente, bajo la luz de un farol iluminándolos, él con su hijo abrazado a su cuello y Kai un poco a la distancia sin mirarlo ofreciéndole de vuelta su trabajo.

-Olvídalo! – contesto con una sonrisa mayor sabiendo que aunque no veía el rostro de su mejor amigo podía adivinar que también estaba sonriendo.

-…- alzo la mano en señal de respuesta caminando hacia el otro lado perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El peli azul miro a su hijo en brazos quien se acurrucaba en el pecho, le beso en la frente.

-Vamos a casa campeón.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

-Llegan tarde! – la castaña los recibió en la entrada con una cara de pocos amigos- se supone que debían estar aquí hace quince minutos!... porque están mojados?

- Pregúntale a papá – contesto el menor pasando de largo a la mujer- ven Goh voy a mostrarte mi nuevo anillo de ataque!

El mini bicolor observo a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Con permiso- hizo una reverencia- Sra. Tachibana

- Que grande esta Goh! – sonrió complacida con una mano en el pecho- y Tú! – Apuntó al moreno- eres un irresponsable!... un indisciplinado aun no me explico cómo puedes enseñar kendo un arte que obviamente requiere disciplina y puntualidad… pobres niños que…- La fémina inició un monologo de lo importante que era para los niños tener una figura respetable un modelo a seguir y como Takao era un inútil para ambas funciones.

-Quince años y todavía me trata como a un niño- gimoteo el nipón con la cabeza caída dramáticamente

- Takao no creo que…

-Te digo que si!... Hace quince años y Hiromi solo se ha vuelto más vieja porque el carácter no le ha cambiado nada!- el moreno vio como Hiwatari abría los ojos y desviaba su mirada lentamente, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Hiromi había escuchado eso.

-Perdón?... pero acaso me dijiste…- una aterradora vena saltaba en la frente de la mujer-VIEJA!

-N-no…. Verdad Kai?

- A mi no me metas – excuso el ruso quitándose los zapatos para ingresar a la estancia de madera, cuando cruzo el umbral pudo escuchar a Takao correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa gritando, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

_As we go on  
We remember_

-Kai!- no le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con el nuevo Blader DJ, el enano parecía haber adoptado el hogar Kinomiya como suyo propio- pensé que no vendrías hasta la cena.

- …. - encogió los hombros restándole importancia al hecho lo que hizo fruncir el seño al pelirrojo.

- Tu elocuencia verbal me sigue sorprendiendo- comento divertido el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Daichi- y Takao?

- Corriendo por su vida- avanzo hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Ray tomando una taza de té.

- Que dijo esta vez… – inquirió el pelinegro -… algo de la menopausia?

- …. – Kai casi escupe el té miro con duda a Ray quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras Max y Daichi sólo asentían con la cabeza.

- Todavía no sabemos cómo es que sigue vivo… casado.

- Aquella vez tuvimos que llevar a Takao al hospital… no pudo sentarse en una semana

- Hiromi sigue teniendo la misma fuerza que cuando teníamos 13

- Sep… la fuerza de un chico- los tres suspiraron al unisonó, el bicolor reviró los ojos.

_All the times we  
Had together_

-Demonios Hiromi! – un enorme chichón sobresale en la cabellera azulina- podrías tener un poco de compasión.

-Ja! Lo que necesitas es educación y a estas alturas eso ya es imposible – ambos ingresaron a la sala donde se encontraban los otros tomando el té- Donde están los niños? – la mujer miro hacia el grupo de hombres sentados en el sofá y luego a Takao- Más vale que no estén beybatallando!

- Oh por favor déjalos… son niños!. Recuerdo que a su edad te emocionabas mucho al vernos jugar… en especial a Kai!

Hiwatari enarco una ceja al escuchar el comentario

- Eso no es cierto!- un tenue sonrojo tiño la mejilla de la castaña

- A no?...Y aquella vez que te encontré besando su fotografía?- tres venitas palpitantes adornaron la frente de Hiromi mientras cerraba fuertemente el puño al ver como el moreno hacía gestos femeninos con las manos juntas moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados imitándola- Oh Kai es tan lindo…. es tan lindo!

- Espero que haiga una ambulancia cerca- murmuro el pelinegro a sus demás compañeros por encima de su tasa, asintió en conjunto esperando lo inevitable.

- TAKAO!

CRASHHHH!

Hiromi detuvo la dirección de su golpe, polvo y escombros rodearon a todos los habitantes de la sala, abrió enormemente los ojos al ver una de las paredes de la casa destruida, un beyblade sobresalía en el tope de los desechos dando agonizantes saltos hasta detenerse completamente.

- Suzaku no!

-GANE!

Del otro lado, en el patio trasero, Makoto salta de felicidad con un lanzador en la mano en tanto Goh contempla mal humorado el estado de su blade.

-No es cierto fue un empate!

-MAKOTO! – el peliazul se encogió al escuchar eso.

_And as our lives change  
From whatever_

PUM! Un golpe seco cayó sobre la cabeza del menor quien gimió al sentirlo al igual que los presentes al verlo, porque todos saben lo duro que es cuando Hiromi te golpea, como llego la mujer tan rápido hacia el otro lado del patio es un misterio.

-Auch!...

-Que te he dicho sobre beybatallar en la casa!

- No era el único que estaba jugando!- señalo al menor Hiwatari- Goh destruyo la pared!

- Tú me empujaste- defendió cruzado de brazos pose característica en su padre.

-U-ustedes dos son igual de destructivos que sus padres!

-Hey! Kai y yo jamás destruimos la casa!

-No la casa… solo los estadios- puntualizo Max subiendo la pila de escombros-… y puentes… edificios, el de vega recuerdan? mnnn… había algo mas… que era..

-El mundo?... cuando peleo con aquel sicópata?- Daichi examino el estado del patio, cualquier señal de vegetación estaba hecha trisas-… como es que se llamaba?

-Brooklyn

-Ese!

-Hey!... yo evite que el mundo sea destruido!

-Dile eso al trabajo que tuvimos que hacer en la reconstrucción!

-Emn….podemos volver al tema?- los menores solo movían la cabeza de un punto al otro sin tener ya nada que ver en la conversación.

- Los sicópatas en aquella época estaban de moda, Kai, Yuriy, Zeo, Brooklyn- el Kinomiya comenzó a contar con los dedos, ante la mirada intrigada de de Goh- Oh no te preocupes enano! – le sonrió despeinándole el cabello, cosa que no gusto al tatuadito- a tu papá ya se le paso lo sicópata.

-Pero a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo idiota… idiota – el ojisrojos sonrió de lado

- Oh vamos! no me digas que lo has olvidado? Mira…- bajo a la altura del chico mientras apuntaba a su padre quien no tenía una mueca muy amigable en el rostro- Esa mueca de estreñido que tiene ahora…

-Papa!- Makoto comenzaba sentir lo que quería decir "vergüenza ajena"

- … antes nos hacía pensar que quería dominar el mundo, como tu bisabuelo, resulta que es la crisis de los 40 que les agarra a los Hiwatari… o quieren un laxante o quieren el mundo… tu papi toma laxante- cerro los ojos afirmando- ya no intenta dominar el mundo, porque sabe que debería derrotarme primero para hacer eso!- se incorporo con una brillante sonrisa al finalizar esa frase – No?... Kai

El bicolor comenzó a sacarse el saco al escuchar aquellas tonterías, desajusto la corbata.

-Goh… préstame a Suzaku un rato- tiro la corbata al suelo.

_We will still be_

-Oh YEAH!- grito entusiasmado el moreno- ese es él estreñido que yo recuerdo! Makoto!

Al escuchar su nombre el mencionado se apresuro a lanzar su blade y lanzador al mayor, en un santiamén ya estaba listo para utilizarse de nuevo.

-ya veremos quién necesita el laxante.

-No no no!... no beybat- pero no termino la frase al ver el entusiasmo de los chicos- de acuerdo!- exclamo vencida- quien pierda la batalla reconstruirá la pared!

-Hecho!

-OK!.. SERE EL PRESENTADOR!... DJ DAICHI!

Nadie sabe de donde saco el pelirrojo aquel micrófono que sostenía en su mano, parado en la pila de escombros moviéndose de forma hiperactiva.

-PREPARENSE BEYLUCHADORES!

Ambos adultos tomaron posiciones, lanzadores listos.

-Después de esto no van a existir paredes que reconstruir- murmuro bajito Max para que solo Ray pudiera escucharle

- Shhh- un giño en el ojo fue su única respuesta mientras le enseñaba un bulto filoso en uno de sus bolsillos, ambos sonrieron, lo sabían desde un principio y Hiromi también…

- LISTOS!

1….

2…

3…

-LET IT RIP!

_Friends Forever_

-DRAGOON!

-SUZAKU!

…. Tal vez el tiempo pasa, pero él espíritu no cambia.

.+**Finite**+.

Hace como un mes navegando en la red me tope con el epilogo del maga el cual yo nunca leí pero ya sabía de él, leerlo me trajo gratos recuerdos de cuando veía el anime y compartía ese gusto con algunas escritoras de aquí.

Este finc ya lo tenía en mi mente desde hace mucho, como en mi país hace una semana paso el día de la amistad, quise hacerlo en memoria de eso.

Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

_Un mundo con más golosinas… es un mundo más dulce _


End file.
